Home Alone With the TV On
by AkaneAlways
Summary: Ranma and Akane are left home alone and the only thing to do is watch tv. This proves to be an enlightening experience for Ranma. R/A Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½

Authors Notes: I know I should be finishing **Yesterday's Memory** but I have massive writers block and I think it's because this story has been floating around my brain for a while. I would describe it as a cute little piece of FLUFF that really makes no sense but is cute none the less, but what do I know? Enjoy.

****

Home Alone with the TV on

Akane and Ranma were left home alone again. This time they were told that they had to learn how to take care of the dojo without anyone's help and the only way of doing that was for the family to go out for the evening. They were all going to stay in some hotel a mere 5 miles from the Tendo residence. Nabiki couldn't stand wasting money so she opted to stay at a friend's house and Kasumi was invited as well. Nabiki suggested that her father and Mr. Saotome slept under the stars like they used to do when they were training, but that idea didn't suit Mr. Tendo or Mr. Saotome. So they were sleeping in the cheapest hotel they could find, but it was worth it to have the schools united.

Neither Ranma nor Akane knew about the family trip. They were asked to go shopping and when the got back everyone was gone. The only reason they knew that the family wasn't kidnapped was the note left by Kasumi that simply said: 

'Dear Ranma and Akane, 

Father and Mr. Saotome decided that it would do you some good to stay that the dojo alone tonight as practice for when you inherit it. Dinner and breakfast are in the fridge, just put each in the microwave for the specified time. Have fun you two, we'll see you tomorrow. 

Love, Kasumi

Ranma and Akane, realizing that their parents had them in a corner, decided not to complain. They just went about their normal nightly routines. The only thing different was that Ranma made sure that he was in the kitchen to fix dinner before Akane even thought of it. He had the food on the table when Akane came downstairs to prepare it.

Akane sat down at the table and then Ranma came in from the kitchen with 2 sodas. He gave one to Akane and then sat in his usual seat next to her. They began eating but neither of them was talking. It was driving Akane crazy. After almost 10 minutes of silence Akane couldn't take it anymore, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"You didn't have to do this you know, I could have handled the microwave and I can read!" Ranma just kept eating, like he hadn't heard her at all. 

"I know, but I felt like being nice for a change." Akane just blushed and went back to eating. She was even more mad because they still weren't talking and because Ranma made her blush. She hated it when he did that. 

After another 5 minutes Akane was bored out of her mind, and since Ranma wasn't talking, she'd go after the next best thing. 

"You mind if I watch TV?" Before Ranma could answer, Akane leaned over him and turned on the TV. Ranma looked at her and then said:

"I didn't say 'yes'." To which Akane replied:

"But you were going to." She was right. Akane knew it and so did Ranma. The one thing that Ranma wasn't happy about was Akane choice in programming. 

When they turned on the TV, DBZ was on. Ranma would have been happy with that, but Akane flipped it. The next channel had some show where they taught kids English, Ranma was glad Akane skipped that. She went through about 20 channels, 15 of which had shows that Ranma would have enjoyed. Finally Akane stopped channel changing, but Ranma wasn't happy about it. 

"No Akane! Not this! Anything but this! I beg you!"

"Ranma it's a good show, if you gave it a chance I think you'd like it."

"NEVER! I could never like that girly junk!" 

"It's not that girly!"

"SEE! The key word is THAT! Saying 'it's not THAT girly' means that it's somewhat girly! And…" Ranma was going to go on but Akane shushed him. 

The show she was watching was an anime known as "Fruits Basket". It was about this family who has a curse that is activated when they are hugged by the opposite sex. Ranma would never be male if his curse was activated that way. Either way, the show was just too girly for him. Sure there were a few good fight scenes but for the most part, it's about these two cousins fighting over this one girl. From what Ranma had heard from Akane, tonight they were showing the last 2 episodes in a row. The first of the two episodes had barely started and Ranma didn't want to sit through the rest. So he got up and went to the dojo. 

Ranma came back in the house about 45 minutes later and Akane was crying. He saw the credits of the show and rolled his eyes. 

"Don't tell me you're crying over a TV show." Akane wiped her eyes quickly and turned towards Ranma. 

"I'm not crying! And even if I was, it'd only be because I'm stuck with you when I could have a guy like that." Akane looked at the screen and at an anime character with orange hair.

"Please Akane, he isn't even real, but if you're into that sort of thing then good luck finding him." Ranma sat down in Kasumi's usual spot at the table. Akane kept looking at the TV, but her voice sounded more somber.

"You don't understand, Ranma. I know he's not real, but there are people like him out there. There just has to be. I know there's a perfect guy out there waiting for me. All I have to do is find him and make sure he knows that I'm his perfect girl." At this point Akane looked at Ranma. And Ranma asked the question that had been on his mind for a while. 

"What is your perfect guy like?" Akane looked at Ranma and smiled.

"You should know better then anyone Ranma. You're it. Good night." And with that Akane went upstairs and Ranma was left stunned at the kitchen table. The only thing Ranma could think of was:

'I think I like this "Fruits Basket" show after all.' And then Ranma went upstairs to talk to Akane. 

Ok, I know…very Fluffy and VERY OOC, but it's ok. I picked Fruits Basket as the show that Akane was watching because I love it and it really reminds me of Ranma. I also picked it because it's the type of show that a guy would like if he watched it for a while, but most guys that I know leave after the first few minutes because they think it's going to be girly. Anyway, this was a one-shot and now I'm going to finish **YM. **Comments welcome. Bye 


End file.
